


Broken

by TorrieGrayson



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Married Couple, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorrieGrayson/pseuds/TorrieGrayson
Summary: Though this story is AU it loosely follows the events of Crisis Core…at least for a little while. When Sephiroth is pulled away on a secret deployment his family is attacked. Will love and hope be enough to keep them alive?This is a rough story with graphic depictions of violence and non-consentual sex. If that's not okay with you, please don't read this.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Final Fantasy 7, Final Fantasy, Crisis Core, Advent Children or any of its characters or properties

“I love you, Sephiroth,” you said seriously with your face in his shoulder. “Come back to me.”

“I love you too, Y/N. I'll be back.”

He let you out of his embrace in the entrance hall of your home to crouch down and bid farewell to his three young sons, all of whom were disappointed to learn of their father's sudden departure.

“Daddy,” Loz began sadly, “when are you coming back?”

“Will it be as long as last time?” Kadaj asked remembering a few months back where Sephiroth was away for four long months. With there being a recent scare at Shin-Ra, Sephiroth, being a SOLDIER 1st class, was easily one of the president's first choices to take care of the sensitive missions. Lately, many of these missions required him to be away from his family for extended periods of time. They both hoped that this one would be taken care of quickly.

“I don't know how long I will be away, but I will come home as soon as I can,” he said. Sephiroth looked over his sons and saw the crushed look on Yazoo's face. Of the three, he was the most attached to their father. 

“Yazoo,” he said, wrapping his arms around his son for comfort, “I promise that I will come back.” At that point, Kadaj and Loz stepped forward to join the hug. 

You couldn't help but feel a little sadness at the display in front of you. It was a bittersweet moment for your family, and it was too short. The awkward sound of someone clearing their throat floated from your front door.

“Um, Sephiroth, Sir. We should get going,” came the nervous voice of one of the infantrymen who would be accompanying Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal on the mission, “Angeal and Genesis are already waiting.”

Sephiroth ignored the man. “I love you boys with all of my heart,” he said to them softly. “Be good to your mother and keep her safe for me, okay?”

“We will,” they said in unison. Their father nodded in approval.

Sephiroth stood up and, wrapping one arm around your waist for a firm hug, gave you a quick but passionate kiss. “I love you,” he whispered into your ear. 

“I love you,” you said sadly as he let go of you, but held onto your hand. You never looked forward to him leaving like this and hoped that he would soon retire from the military, “be careful.”

He gave you a serious look, one that you've come to recognize as “I can't make any promises, but I will do my best to come back to you.”

Letting go of your hand, he turned and headed for the door. After he was gone you and your triplet sons, who were almost exact copies of their father, watched out of the door until the Shin-Ra vehicle pulled away and the sound of the motor faded into the distance.

Though he would never say so, Sephiroth hated these goodbyes as much as the rest of you.


End file.
